Daydream
by Gnest
Summary: -Assignment from a teacher- My story's basically about me being a loser, daydreaming about being together with the fantastic Draco Malfoy. -Story's not that great,got 8/10 -


Hello! :D  
This isn't really a Fanfic... but it includes Harry Potter so why not put it on right? ;-;  
This is actually an assignment from my teacher:D  
I'm not sure how to edit this so I'm just going to leave it like this... hope you don't mind  
Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :D

Daydreams

"Fraction strips are the best part of multiplying proper fractions!" Mr. Wong claimed eagerly. Mr. Wong's mindless droning of how wonderful fractions are doesn't manage to catch my attention. As I sat there, I noticed my watch ticking and tocking as if mocking me, reminding me that I was still stuck in class. My conscious fades with the continuing of Mr. Wong's lecture.

"Gnest!" a vaguely familiar voice bellowed at me."Ms. Gnest!" with a second yell my mind began to function. Opening my eyes slowly, a woman with a beautiful emerald green robe stood in front of me. Then I remembered; I was in Transfiguration class. I heard a couple of Hufflepuff girls giggling at me. "Gnest...You have to stop sleeping in class," Professor McGonagall said disappointedly, as she looked down at me with a frown. "Ten points from Slytherin and detention at my office at 6," she added.

I glanced around the room. Embarrassed and with my face flushed I manage to give a reply "Yes, ma'am." The Hufflepuffs continued to laugh at me I tried to pay it no mind but my defence shattered the instant I see Draco Malfoy laughing along with them.

The bell rang, saving me from further embarrassment. I hurried down to the Great Hall to talk to my favourite Gryffindor, the loveable Hermione Granger. I spotted her reading a book, as always. I ran up to her and swiped away her book. "Hey! Give it back to me right now," Hermione demanded. She quickly grabed her book back as she gave me a look full of hate, as if she wanted to strangle me to death. "How was transfiguration class with the Hufflepuffs?" Hermione asked. "It was alright, however, I have detention at 6 with McGonagall," I replied. After a few seconds, Hermione whacked me with a book. "What was that for?!," I yelled "Detention?! You have detention?!," Hermione scolded "You're a terrible student Lillyan... I'm very disappointed." "That hurts," I replied sarcastically.

"Well you deserve it. Anyways, you better hurry off to McGonagall's office; it's almost six." said Hermione. I nodded and made my way to Professor McGonagall's office. I wandered about the castle, attempting to find her office. After a few corners, I collided with something hard, like a wall of sorts. Confused I focused my eyesight on this thing. I'm startled as I realized that it was a person. I quickly apologize and scurry away to avoid further embarrassment. I finally made it to professor McGonagall's office. I knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. As I opened the door, my eyes fixated on an unexpected company, Draco Malfoy. "You'll be having detention with Mister Malfoy. That shouldn't be a problem since you guys are of the same house." I stole a glanced at him wondering if he remembered the incident. Memories of the incident filled my mind, making my cheeks turn red. "For detention you and will clean my office. Fred and George had set off fireworks in here while I was away," explained Professor McGonagall. Draco nodded his head and went to retrieve the mops. I stared at him my mind started to slip into a trance. Suddenly I see Draco waving his hand in my face. "I'm sorry!," I exclaimed, my face steaming from embarrassment. "Are you alright? You seem ill and you're burning up." Draco said with concern. His grey eyes shimmering beautifully as he looked into my eyes. "I'm alright, thanks for asking." I managed to stutter. Heard him chuckle I stood up and reached for one of the mops in his hand. "Thanks for getting the mops" I said, dashing past him to clean the other side. After several hours, the sun started to set. I was done cleaning my side of the room. I looked over to Draco's side checking if he was done. I noticed he was slacking off so I decided to help him out. While I was walking over, I tripped over a rock and landed on top of Draco. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" I said rambling. I heard Draco chuckle at my reaction. We stayed still for a few more minutes, and I saw him lean in. It looked like he was trying to kiss me. I decided to do the same and lean in. Then I heard bells ringing… "Hold on bells ringing?" I thought to myself. I woke up and saw Kat shaking me. I looked at her with surprise and scanned the room I was in. "You daydreamed throughout the whole lecture, I'm not giving you my notes this time," Kat said as she walked away.


End file.
